Abstinencia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —Hace un día, dieciocho horas, cuatro minutos y cinco segundos que no veo a mi queso.


—¡No me puedes hacer esto! —exclamó a los gritos, Plagg.

Por primera vez, su portador estaba cumpliendo con la amenaza. Su compartimiento donde guardaba queso, había sido vaciado y eliminado. Todo el camembert había sido alejado de él, cada sector donde mantenía queso oculto, como pegado con cinta debajo del escritorio había sido descubierto y tirado.

Plagg rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como se lo llevaba sin que nada pudiera ser para detenerlo.

—Eres malvado—sostuvo—¡Eres peor que Hawk Moth! ¡Al menos Hawk Moth se preocupa por sus akumas!

Adrien estaba recostado en su cama, con los auriculares puestos en su oreja, escuchando música y no lo chillidos de su Kwami.

— ¡Hey, chico no me ignores! —Exclamó—¡Hey!—articuló, sacando un auricular de su oreja—¡Dejare de molestarte con que se la identidad de Ladybug y tú no!

Su portador frunció el ceño, por devuelta mencionar eso.

—¡No cambiare de opinión!

—¡Necesito queso para vivir! Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo... ¿Cómo quieres convertirte en Chat Noir si no me das queso para recargar energías?

—Te lo daré camembert cuando un Akuma ataque la ciudad.

Esa revelación, le hizo a Plagg tomar medidas drásticas. Con rapidez se dirigió al baño donde la ropa sucia estaría, pero no había nada ¿Dónde estaban los calcetines olorosos y mugrientos?

—¿Y la ropa sucia?

—Se está lavando.

—¡Noooooooooooooo!—gritó con horror, cayó al suelo como un pájaro herido.

Plagg se arrastraba por el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para flotar. La luz se hacía más brillante como si solo viera el sol en el desierto que se había formado.

—Necesito queso... queso...

Adrien se fue a dormir y cuando despertó Plagg seguía moribundo en su alfombra. Adrien decidió que era hora de un baño.

—¡Nunca me voy a bañar!—exclamó dramáticamente—Mi olor es lo único que me mantiene despierto, si desaparece. ¡Dormiré para siempre!

A su portador no le importó. Como si fuera controlado por Hawk Moth, era horrible con el pobre Plagg que fue metido al agua (odiaba el agua) y al salir olía a vainilla.

¿Dónde estaba Hawk Moth cuando más lo necesitaba?

—Abusador, sádico —le dijo al modelo—No soy tu mascota para que hagas lo que quieres.

El aludido hizo caso omiso a sus quejidos mientras lo secaba.

**...**

—Hace un día, dieciocho horas, cuatro minutos y cinco segundos que no veo a mi queso.

En el proceso de abstinencia, Plagg no aguantaba sentía sudor, veía brillos. Quería su queso. Q-U-E-S-O. En esa condición haría lo que fuera para tenerlo, hasta revelar la identidad de Ladybug sin temer en las consecuencias. Morir a manos de Tikki, al menos lo liberaría de este sufrimiento.

—Dame queso y yo te diré la identidad de Ladybug —repuso un día. Flotó a su altura con sus últimas energías para indicarle su propuesta.

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí, si por queso haría cualquier cosa —dijo—Si quieres que destruya la Torre Eiffel, ¡Lo hare! Si quieres que mate a alguien, ¡También lo hare!

Necesitaba queso... queso.

—Dime...

La curiosidad pudo más con él, sin medir las consecuencias.

—Es...

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó a los alrededores, cuando Adrien se fijó por la ventana pudo ver una figura sospechosa. Obviamente debía ser un Akuma.

—Dame queso.

—¿La identidad de Ladybug?

—Queso.

Él se lo dio, los ruidos se hacían increíblemente fuertes y no podía dejar a su Lady combatir sola.

—¿Me vas a decir la identidad?—preguntó mientras el famélico Plagg devoraba el queso sin masticarlo.

—¿No vas a transformarte?

Él se mordió los labios, no viendo otra opción mejor. Dijo las palabras mágicas y ya tenía el traje que indicaba que era Chat Noir. Salió a combatir con el akuma inoportuno.

Al finalizar y regresar a su habitación, destransformándose, volvió a hablar con Plagg que devoraba otro queso porque no aceptaba el primero al ser dado a causa del Akuma.

—¿La identidad de mi Lady? Ya dime...

Terminó de comer y cuando el rubio creyó que su portador se la diría. En cambio, le sacó la lengua.

—Nunca te la diré, maltratador —le acusó con su dedito—¡Me mudare con Marinette!

Y salió por la ventana. Adrien quedó pasmado por lo acontecido.

.

.

.

—¿Con quién?


End file.
